KP in Scary Halloween Tactics
by Aero Tendo
Summary: Kim and Shego are about to wish they didn't have such fearless reputations because Scary Tactics named after the show Scare Tactics is looking for a ratings boost during the Halloween time. Can even they stand up against a TV show trying to scare them?
1. Chapter 1

**KP in Scary Halloween Tactics**

**AN:** Scary Tactics is desperate for ratings during Halloween. Just how far will they go for the ratings?

**(On TV)**

A man walks into a room when sudden red lights and an alarm go off! He starts to panic as he tries to remember that he didn't have anything to worry about as long as the safeguards were in place where he was.

Suddenly a door on the far side of the room directly across from him, a door that was **not** supposed to open during the alarm, opens and out stumbles a half-charred man. It was the very same man that he seen being given explicit instructions on not to go back there for a smoke! Half sticking out of the uncharred side of the man's pocket was a packet of cig's!

**(At the TV review station in Hollywood)**

James Colubrine, the man in charge of what went on the air for the show mutes the TV and turns to the others in the room and says "Yeah, this is fine…" before suddenly exploding in a shout, "If I wasn't about to lose my show to a dwindling audience right before Halloween!"

Jane Hoffman, a blonde woman dressed in a sharp navy blue suit says, "Our studies show that people are getting bored with the same faceless, unknown people. They want to see someone they know, a celebrity or someone that they can all identify with on the show."

James looks at her for a moment, "Finally! Now who here can tell me what celebrity will come on our show?"

Awkward silence ensues for a few moments until Lori Simpleton, a long raven haired woman in a dark blue suit says, "We have already tried a number of celebrities and none of them want to come on the show."

James growls and says, "Then we'll get someone without their knowledge!"

Jane pushes the glasses up her nose as she says, "Sir, that is incredibly risky. You know the whole thing about our show has at least the support of a friend who is willing to help us with the planning. Otherwise the show could be sued."

James slams his fist onto the TV, changing the channel to the news as he says, "There must be someone who'd be willing to help us!"

All eyes seem to be staring past him for a bit before Syd Mead, a bald man in a black suit says, "What about them? They are famous and I think everyone would love to see if they can be scared after all they have been through."

James turns around and sees a sees a silent report about the Kim Possible team saving the world yet again from Drakken and Shego. He grabs the nearby remote and presses 'Pause' which stops the screen image at just the right time for him to see the glare coming from Shego to Kim. A dark grin starts to grow on his face as he stares at the frozen image and whispers, "Perfect…" before spinning to the others in the room and shouts, "Perfect! Make it happen! It'll be the greatest challenge that this show has ever had! Scaring someone who is known for being practically fearless!" Leaning forward towards the people with a bit of a wild look in his eyes as he drops to a near whisper, "We'll be famous! Our ratings will go through the roof! And if nothing else… we'll get a lot of practice for our next season of better scares!"

All three of them look at each other with some trepidation before Syd slowly smiles and says, "Well it would be the challenge of a lifetime! I'm up for it!"

Lori and Jane both take longer to come around but eventually they nod as well.

James quickly claps his hands together, "Great! Let's get started on this immediately! I want to be ready to go with some scary stuff by the time we air on Halloween! LIVE if possible!"

Lori whispers, "Oh boy… I can't wait" to herself.

Jane looks away towards the door as if wanting to make a break from the room.

**(Middleton)**

Kim sneezes and rubs her nose as Ron says, "Kim, you ok?" She nods as she adds some more pepper onto the food in front of her as she says, "Yes Ron, so not the drama." She then smiles at him and says, "Thanks for doing this Ron. I know how much you'd rather be watching the wrestling thing with Monique over Steel foot and that other Pain guy."

Ron smiles back at Kim and says, "Aw KP, you know that you mean more to me than any totally awesome wrestling show." He then whispers to Rufus, "Besides Monique promised to record it for me to watch later."

Kim had heard the whisper but still smiles at him, as she loved him very much and despite what Ron had said, she knew just how much of a sacrifice it was for him to bravely help her cook. It was true that she had learned much in the Home EC class but she was still nowhere **near** Ron's level. There were times that she wondered if there were any four-star chefs that were.

Kim continues to cook the food needed for the fundraising that was going to help them raise money for orphans so that they could have food, clothing, and toys. She knew that Ron was really behind the cause and was just doing the old distraction bit but what she didn't think he knew was that his usual distractions ceased to work on her long ago. She had a whole new kind of distraction when it came to Ron and they mostly involved her thoughts and feelings with the future involving them together.

Ron moves over to the oven as if on some silent cue and his hand is on the door just as the oven timer went off. He opens it with a practiced ease before sliding his hands into the oven mitts that were laying down on opposite sides of the oven. He grabs the hot dish within the oven and places them with gracefulness that was uncommon to him on top of it before turning to the food he'd been working on to slip it into the oven and close it up quickly. All of that had taken under 8 seconds to do and that included the time it took for him to remove the oven mitts, placing them back exactly where they'd been before.

Kim shakes her head, as she knew that to do the same thing, it would have taken her twenty seconds or more and she would have more than likely made a mess of one or both meals. The way Ron's food looked, they were something practically right out of a food magazine. She looks down at her own creations and while they were not super like Ron's, they did look normal enough that the average person wouldn't shy away from the food for fear of food poisoning as had one classmate from class had done with her cooking in Home EC when she was still just learning. She smiles a little at the memory of how Ron had bravely proven that the food was safe by eating it in front of the whole class and earned a little piece of her heart that day for it.

**(Drakken's Lair)**

Drakken was yelling at a henchman in the lair for yet another one of 'brilliant' schemes for failing with Shego lounging about in a chair at the main communications terminal. It was the most sound proof room in the lair and the best place for avoiding having to listen to one of Drakken's rants.

Shego smirks as she reads a news article in the Villain Times paper that was about her brothers in Go City as they try to bungle their way back into the superhero spotlight but as usual, without her around to keep them focused. All they were good for was sidekick duty to someone like Ron Stoppable.

At the thought of Ron's name, her mind wanders to his red headed partner and best friend. She remembers the good times she had with Kim, being the sister that she had always wished that she had after living in a family surrounded by nothing but idiot brothers. A part of her wished that she could have another bonding experience like that again, only this time. She wanted to stay the way she was without being zapped into being good.

Shego turns the page to see what else in the paper when suddenly an incoming call started buzzing on the large screen. She growls as she hated interruptions and gets to her feet before pressing a button to allow the call to come in.

The image that appears is that of Lori Simpleton and Shego gasps in surprise because to her eyes, she could practically be Shego's twin except in a very tasteful business suit of a color she would not choose. She represses the urge to shudder as a thought about herself actually being in said business suit and so she instead chooses to growl, "Who are you? What do you want?"

On the flip side of the screen, Lori was not surprised by Shego's looks as she had long ago known that she looked like Shego (except that she had normal skin) and while she did everything she could to change her look except cut her hair, (that was the one thing she didn't budge on) she did feel a great amount of anger towards Shego for making her life both more difficult and easier in the TV business. She was not above using her looks to make new people 'think' she was Shego with a little makeup to get what she wanted and if they were fooled until it was too late, she didn't care.

Lori clears her throat and says, "I am Lori Simpleton and I wish to speak to your boss about something that will make him, and I guess you…(she puts a but of ice in that last word) a lot of money.

Shego already didn't like how some woman without green skin looked almost exactly liked her and now she was trying to intimidate her? Boss her around? If it weren't for the fact that Drakken would yell at her for destroying the last big screen in the lair, she would have blasted Lori's image right that moment.

Instead of smashing the connection, she jabs her finger at an intercom button as she shouts, "Yo! Doctor D! You have a call! You better get up here quickly!" She closes the connection by removing her finger from the button even before Drakken's reply can be heard and sends the woman an angry glare before she grabs her paper and buries her face in it quickly so as to ignore the large image woman on the screen.

Drakken comes through the doors muttering and complaining about various stuff before spotting Shego and totally missing the woman on the screen. He shouts, "Well I am here Shego! What do you want?"

Shego lets go of the corner to point at the screen, "SHE wants to talk to you."

Drakken looks up at the screen and blinks, "Shego! What is this? Some kind of prank? That is you up there!"

Shego's free hand ignites in flames and in stereo, both Shego and Lori say, "I am nothing like her!"

Drakken was still confused so he shouts at the screen, "Well then who are you? What do you want?"

Lori's face does something Shego's never did. It pleasantly smiled at Drakken. She says, "I have a proposition for you. I represent people who want to put the scare into Kim Possible and we want to do it on national TV."

Shego's flaming hand goes out and she lowers the paper, now genuinely curious this offer.

Drakken growls, "What kind of joke is this? I am trying to take over the world here! I have better things to do with my time than to try and scare some high school cheerleader!"

Shego holds up her hand, "Hold up Doctor D! I want to hear more."

Lori ignores Shego and says, "We could make it very much your while. We can offer you a substantial sum of money which should help you fund any of you take over the world plans." She notices that Drakken falls silent in thought so to push him into agreement she says, "Just think of it, if you can find out what scares Kim Possible. The next time she shows up to spoil one of your plans, you can scare her away enough to keep her from stopping you."

Drakken apparently likes the idea and turns to Shego as he says loudly, "Yes! If I can find a way to scare Kim Possible, then I… Dr. Drakken… Will finally rule the world! Bwhahahahaha!"

Shego had seen Drakken try to take the credit for another's idea as his own, usually with his alias name as a spin on it. She looks at Lori and says, "What do you get out of this? Why should we help you?"

Lori icily glares at Shego as she says, "As with everything in TV, this is all about ratings and we here at 'Scare Tactics' want to try scaring someone who has been through it all, someone who isn't so easily scared and see what their reaction will be for all to see. I believe I already mentioned to your _boss_ that it'll help him in his next take over the world plan."

Shego was about to say something back when Drakken suddenly shouts, "You have a deal!" Lori smirks at Shego as if she'd just won something and the connection closes.

Drakken suddenly shouts, "Shego! New plan! We will begin operation, Scary and find out what scares her!"

Shego nods slowly as she can't help but feel that they just made a big mistake in agreeing to work for Lori. She says, "Yeah, yeah… find a way to scare princess. I got it already."

**(Meanwhile at some office in Hollywood)**

Lori turns away from the screen in her chair back to her desk and suddenly smashes her fists down on top of the hardwood desk in front of her as she yells, "AAAAAAARGGGGGGH!" Fortunately she was alone in her office with the door shut so no one heard or saw her temper before she says, "I can't believe it! Why did it have to me who loses at the drawing of the straws when we were trying to see who contacts them. I _know_ I look so much like Shego that we could practically be twins and I most definitely did **not** like what Mr. Colubrine meant when he said I'd be seeing a lot more of Shego in the near future after I lost."

She could remember that smirk on his face, the devious, but evil little twinkle in his eye that she usually only saw when he had something really nasty cooking in that mind of his for scaring people. She wonders if it had anything to do with his order to Jane to contact someone from the Possible Team and how that went.

* * *

**AN:** I was trying to come up with a new idea for Halloween so I will be writing a new story rather than continue with the older one. I will probably return to it next Halloween though if all of you would like that or if you'd prefer that I still write more to the series just let me know. So what did you think of the idea of using Scare Tactics as the show to try and scare people with? Good or bad idea people? What did you think of the people I created for this story? Were any of you surprised of the Shego look-a-like? How do you think Jane's little call to Team Possible will go?

As usual all reviews, votes, ideas, suggestions, scare ideas (if I use it, you'll get credit in the story) and more are always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**KP in Scary Halloween Tactics**

**AN:** Scary Tactics is desperate for ratings during Halloween. Just how far will they go for the ratings? (Idea: Use Mistress of the Darkness, Elvira)

**Chapter 2: Flip Side**

Jane breathes a sigh of relief after making her phone call and stands up, shaking her hands as they had gotten really sweaty as they usually did from whenever she got really nervous or tense about something. She whispers to herself, "Ok, that's one task out of the way… now for the next one."

She turns and walks from her office at home, opening the door to walk into the living room where she sees a young boy and girl watching TV. She still had no idea who to call on as a big, special guest host for the Halloween episode that her boss wanted to find.

She walks over to the kitchen and gets herself a drink as she goes through her mind any potential people. Unfortunately most of the ones she could think of were all from the old black and white horror movie days. She couldn't think of anyone that would really get the people's attention. Walking from the kitchen she joins the kids in the living room.

She isn't watching the TV as she puts her hand over her temples, thinking that she is going to give herself another headache when the girl says, "Mommy, she is scary looking!"

Jane moves her hand as she says, "Then don't watch the Classic TV Network if you see something…" She trails off as she sees Elvira, Mistress of the Darkness begin talking about a movie they were about to show. It then switches into a commercial that advertises about "The Search for The Next Elvira" Her eyes go wide as she says, "That is it!"

Jane gets up the couch and quickly says, "Thank you Trixie!" When the young boy says, "Hey mom, I was the one who picked the channel!" obviously trying to get some of the credit as well. She knew she had to say something or risk a sibling argument and says, "Thank you too Jason. Now excuse me, mommy needs to go make some very important phone calls."

Jane quickly walks back into her office, shutting the door and picks up her headset for her phone as she had a feeling it was going to be a long day of calling. She starts making some phone calls to Fox Network to see if she can get ahold of Cassandra Peterson, who was better known as Elvira.

She smiles, as she is able to get ahold of Cassandra right away and says, "Hello Miss Cassandra? This is Jane Hoffman, I work on the show "Scary Tactics" and we were wondering if you'd be interested in being a host for the Halloween episode."

**(Later in the office of James Colubrine in Hollywood)**

James Colubrine leans back in his office chair as he cheerfully says loudly, "I am telling you, this is genius! Pure genius! Our ratings are going to soar like never before and the plus side? I get to make some famous nitwits look like little scared kittens! Ah, life doesn't get any better than this."

A voice coming from his intercom/phone says, "I don't know. These are some pretty serious people. This could seriously blow up in your face."

James laughs derisively before saying, "So what if they get upset? You think this is the *only* time we've been sued by people? We have the best lawyers and can keep anything in the courts so long they'll give up before they spend every last penny they have!"

The voice from the phone's speakers say, "Listen up James! These are not your average citizens! They go around doing what they like, cracking heads, and kicking butt! If you go through with this, it is sure to be a very, very painful experience for you and I'm not talking about in the wallet area!"

James rolls his eyes and silently repeat-mocks the voice from the phone before he says, "A tiny busted cheerleader, a air-headed blonde buffoon, a feisty green woman, and a moronic blue so-called mad scientist who couldn't invent the paper bag are no threat to me! I am the James Colubrine! There is no one in Hollywood who could touch me, much less threaten me!"

The voice from the phone's speakers say, "All I can say is that your superpower must be being super-delusional! I guess we will see whose is the stronger power. Yours or Shego's plasma powers when she comes a-knockin' at your door."

James shakes his head and says, "You're the one who is delusional if you think Miss Green Temper and Bad Blue Scientist are going to be much of a threat. I have security that makes even the Pentagon jealous!" He laughs loudly, "They're not going to get anywhere _**near**_ me without getting seriously hurt or arrested."

The voice on the phone says, "Can I tell Shego and Drakken that you said that about them when this all blows up in your face?"

James laughs loudly before he says, "Tell them anything you like! Just remember, they can't learn about any of this until AFTER the episode. That is the agreement from the ironclad contract, remember?"

There is a very audible sigh from the phone's speakers before the voice says, "I know. I know. I still think that what you're doing is a majorly bad idea but fortunately the main reason I'm doing this is just so I can watch it all blow up in your face big time."

James waves his hand dismissively in the air as he shouts, "Whatever!" He turns his chair a little bit to the side and says, "I don't know why you keep insisting that they are of anything to worry about. The cheerleader and blond idiot won't do anything, they're too good to do anything to me over whatever I put them through on the show. As for the other two, if I throw enough money at them, even they will back down so everything will be all right."

The voice on the phone says, "I think you're wrong on all counts, but I guess we'll see. I think Shego is going to refuse the money you throw at her and hurt you, badly. If her reputation for her temper is any indication."

James dismisses the concern and says, "She is a overpaid flunky to some stupid mad scientist. She will be more than happy to take whatever I offer like some cheap hooker and that will be the end of it!"

There is stunned silence from the phone for a few moments before the voice says, "You either really don't know anything about the people you're about to scare or just don't give a flying flip about anyone do you?"

James snorts and says, "I think you can easily guess the answer to that one." He looks at the clock and says, "I need to get going. I still have to hear from my left and right hands about the progress for the upcoming episode."

The voice from the phone says, "Fine but one last thing before I go. Just remember that those who play with fire are most likely to get burned and in your case I'd say you're looking at first or second degree ones coming from plasma fire."

James flatly laughs, "Ha-ha! You are so funny. I'd tell you to not quit your day job, but I think you're going to need it with jokes like that." He then leans over and cuts off the connection before the other can respond. He mutters, "Imagine that… telling me how to do my job and that I should be worried about what a couple of nitwits could do to me. Ridiculous!"

**(In Middleton)**

Syd Mead grumbles and wipes his forehead with a cloth handkerchief and says, "Sometimes I really hate my job." He walks around one of Middleton's oldest cemeteries, as one of the writer's ideas was to create a situation for some scary stuff to happen in the cemetery as if it were a haunting. It was still daylight and it while he was used to most of the scary stuff that happened on the show, he was still getting majorly creeped out.

He holds up a tape recorder to his mouth and says, "It looks like a go from here. There are plenty of holes, creepy old trees, and other stuff to scare anyone, including our viewers. To also be included, my source and by source I mean the caretaker of this illustrious place… neither Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable have ever been here so it is highly doubtful that they would know this place. Not that I wonder why anyone would not want to come visit this most delightful place." He then turns off the tape recorder and heads on out, knowing that he had a bunch of other places as well to visit since the Producer always liked to have more than one location on hand in case something came up.

Syd gets into his car and drives off to head on to his next location that he had chosen as the next likely, but very spooky location with a heavy sigh.

He pays a visit to an old fair that was falling apart, and then he pays a visit to a old camp Wannaweep, Middleton High at night, and a few other places before visiting few other potential scary sites within and around Middleton.

Later Syd pulls up into one of Middleton's hotels and checks into his room. He sighs as he lays down onto his single bed for a few moments until he remembers that he has to finish emailing his report on locations for his boss before going to bed.

* * *

**AN:** Well I know this is a short chapter but I wanted to get this one out quickly. So what do you think of the Jane section with Elvira as a host? Good idea or bad? What do you think of James Colubrine? Is he too arrogant or what? Any guesses as to who his mysterious caller was? What do you think the heroes and villains will do when they find out what he said? What did you think of the places Syd visited? Will they do? Where would you go?

As usual all reviews, votes, ideas, suggestions and more are highly welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**KP in Scary Halloween Tactics**

**AN:** Scary Tactics is desperate for ratings during Halloween. Just how far will they go for the ratings?

_**Chapter 3: Show Time! First Take!**_

**(Middleton, in a mobile studio)**

James Colubrine says into a headset he wears, "Is everyone in place? I want this happening people!" He gets a bunch of confirmations back and grins with his face eerily lit up by the closeness of the TV monitor in front of him within the room that had the lights off.

**(Meanwhile at the Possible Home)**

Mr. Possible smiles at the paper he reads where his daughter had once again saved the world from Dementor who had tried to take over the world. He says, "Another great job on saving the world Kimmie-cub."

Kim Possible smiles at the table and says, "It was no big really, Ron really came through for me on this mission." She looks over at Ron who had come over extra early to walk with Kim to school.

Ron takes a bite of his pancakes and says while chewing, "You did all the work, I just distracted him. You know what's really weird?" He quickly takes a forkful from his plate before Rufus can get it causing the naked mole rat to whine, "uh-uh oh man!" and cross his little pink arms for a moment.

Mr. Possible says, "Was there something strange about the mission Ronald?"

Ron gulps down his food and says, "No, not really… but what I mean is that it is usually Drakken that stirs up the most trouble for us but he's been really quiet lately. I mean when was the last time we've even had a mission involving him?"

Mr. Possible thinks about this for a moment and says, "Maybe he is giving up on the whole world taking over thing?"

Kim looks to the window of the kitchen in thought as she says, "I don't know, something about his inactivity just feels all wrong somehow. Like he's cooking up some major trouble."

Mr. Possible shrugs and says, "Well whatever he's doing, I am sure that you and Ronald can handle it just fine like you usually do. After all, there is no way he can outsmart the both of you."

Ron smiles at the praise and quickly says, "Thanks Mr. Dr. P!" with Rufus seeing the moment to steal some remaining food from Ron's plate so he quickly dives in and gobbles up an entire layer of pancakes before Ron can look down. As soon as Ron looks down he groans, "Aw man Rufus! You ate the last pancake!" Rufus just lies on his back with a stuffed belly, a happy smile and hiccups.

Kim was done with her breakfast and says, "C'mon Ron, we better go or we'll be late for class."

Ron grabs Rufus as he quickly stands up and says in a cheerful voice, "Right behind you Kim!"

Kim and Ron rush out of the house with their backpacks to hurry on to school before the bell rings and Mr. Barkin, the ever-present vice principal could catch them and give them (namely Ron) detention.

**(Later at Middleton High)**

Kim is entering the corridor that led to the back door for the cheerleader changing room in a hurry, barely noticing that there was only one functioning light and it was flickering light it was fixing to go out. She wasn't worried though as she could have navigated through the corridor with her eyes shut.

The lights suddenly go out and Kim keeps running until she hears a 'thud' noise that she wasn't expecting to hear. She stops immediately and uses her ears to listen carefully for any other sound and after a few moments she can hear it… the faint sound of water. Now she knew that the pipes for the private showers of the cheerleaders were in the hallway along her right side.

Suddenly there is the sound of whining metal and the bursting of water from both directions! A pipe directly to her right side suddenly explodes in gushing cold water, spraying her normal clothes with as much water pressure as a fire hose could shoot! She wasn't afraid, she knew that all she had to do was get to a door and she would be ok but there was a problem. The water was rapidly filling the corridor with a mix of hot and cold water, telling her that one of the hot water pipes had also burst.

Kim starts running as much as she can towards the door in front of her with the water advancing up to her waist by the time she could get even a little more than a third of the way. She doesn't give up and dives forward, swimming as quickly as she could towards the door when a thought occurs to her. How would she open the door? The door had an electronic keypad lock on it to keep out the snoops who wanted to spy on the cheerleaders as they changed and with the water rising as quickly as it was, she had to wonder if the keypad would even work.

The water gets high enough to answer her question as a brief but visible spark of electronics shorting out, followed by the same from behind. Kim knew she had to think quickly if she didn't want to drown in the corridor of her own school! Fortunately she had her mission backpack with her as she never knew when Wade would ask her to go on a mission. She pauses in her swimming to reach into it and pulls out a breather that she used on her underwater missions.

Kim wishes that Ron was with her as he would often help keep her calm by doing the freaking out for the both of them and by accidentally coming up with an idea that would often get them out of the jam. She resumes her swimming towards the door as she thinks, "Ok… what would Ron say in this situation?" She thinks for a bit and then remembers that Ron would often say "Call Wade!" and so she quickly goes to the surface where there was still an air pocket and activates her Kimmunicator.

Wade pops up on the screen and says, "Hey Kim, are you swimming?" as he notices that Kim is up to her neck in water with the Kimmunicator in night-vision mode.

Kim spits out some water and says, "Not exactly Wade. I am in the back corridor to the cheerleader rooms and the pipes have burst. The electronic locks have shorted out on my side and I am almost out of air."

Wade's eyes bulge out wide as he quickly says, "I'll alert Ron. Can you get me to one of the door locks? I'll see if I can use the Kimmunicator to open it."

Kim nods as she says, "Can do Wade." She then puts the breather back in her mouth and starts swimming underwater. She notes that it feels quite warm for as much as was pouring in even though she had no idea what could have made so many pipes burst at once.

**(Meanwhile on the football field)**

Ron is about to put on his helmet when his cellphone goes off. It was the ringtone he had for Wade, which meant something big, was up as he knew Wade would never call him during practice. Tossing his helmet down, he picks up the cellphone and says, "Wade, what's up?"

Once Ron hears that Kim is stuck in the back corridor and filling with water, he cries out, "I am coming KP!" Surprising everyone out on the field with the burst of speed that was fast even for him as he ran off the field and towards the gym.

**(Back at the Middleton Mobile Studio)**

James Colubrine was not a happy camper as he says, "Where is the terror? Where is the fear? We shorted out the lights, filled up the corridor with warm water so she wouldn't get hypothermia on us and not so much as a moment of usable fear footage! Anyone else would have been screaming for help the moment the water started flooding in!"

One of the technicians says, "Sir, we may have a problem here."

James spins to him abruptly and says, "What **kind** of problem? Other than the one we're trying to scare isn't showing any fear? Hmm?"

The technician says, "The men we have at the back door can't get in, they say something is wrong with the lock." They are attempting to solve the problem and the water has nearly reached the ceiling."

James Colubrine mutters, "Wonderful… what else can go wrong?"

Just then in the waterproof night-vision cameras they have installed in the corridor they see Kim reach the door and hooks her Kimmunicator to it.

James Colubrine grumbles and says, "Looks like she's going to get out of it herself and we'll never get any fear footage!"

The technician says, "Sir, they say that somehow the sealant wasn't enough against the water pressure and managed to seep through to short the outside lock. They'll have to force it open and it will take time."

James Colubrine slams his fist on the console, "Tell them to get started immediately! I will **not** let there be a…" He is cut off as the technician says, "Sir, her sidekick has arrived in the cheerleader exit and is attempting to free her." He grins as he says, "Tell me we have a camera on that door so we can see his fear."

The technician gulps and says, "We don't but we do have the camera near the door so we can see her reaction."

James clenches his fist for a moment before he says, "Show me" and he immediately gets a view of Kim's face with some of her long hair floating about her face.

**(Corridor)**

Kim hears Wade say, "Kim, the door's shorted on this end, there is nothing I can do." She thinks, "Great, after all the traps I avoid… I go out in an accidental drowning at my own school." She hears Ron pounding on the door and shouting, "I am here KP! Don't give up!" She adds in thought, "At least Ron is by my side."

**(Locker Room)**

Ron pounds on the door some more when Bonnie walks in and yells, "Get out of her loser! This is a girls' only room!"

Ron doesn't turn around as he jiggles the handle and says, "Kim is drowning on the other side of this door Bonnie! What is the code to open this door?" Rufus is rapidly trying out different key combinations as Bonnie groans, "Whatever!"

Bonnie didn't really believe Kim was drowning but she didn't really want Ron in the room any more than he had to be and so she walks over and pushes him to the side hard. "Out of the way loser! Let me deal with this!" She the grabs Rufus by the tail and flicks him at Ron who catches him in his cupped hands before turning to punch in the code that makes the lock buzz, signaling it was ready to be opened.

Ron jumps up and knocks Bonnie out of the way as he slams down on the handle and the door opens into the room with a huge flood of water crashing in, driving Bonnie who was screaming towards the back of the room.

Ron somehow catches Kim and remains on his feet by the door as the intense water gushes through the door. He cries out, "Kim! Are you ok? Speak to me!"

Kim tries to say something through her breather but Ron doesn't hear it so Ron cries out to the heavens, "Oh cruel monkey gods! Why did you have to hurt my best friend!"

Kim pulls the breather from her mouth, coughing up a little water and says as she gives him a hug, "I am fine Ron. Thanks for rescuing me!"

Bonnie stands up and yells, "KIM! I just know that this is all your fault somehow! You flooded the room and now look! We can't change in here now! I am going to tell everybody that you flooded the cheerleading change room." She turns and storms out the door to the gym, dripping wet.

Ron wasn't one for taking credit where it wasn't due and says, "Uh, actually Bonnie punched in the code before Rufus could figure it out but I opened the door at least!" He smiles at her at that last part, hoping it was enough. The hug he got from her told him that it was while Rufus puts his paws together and goes "awww!"

**(Back in Middleton Mobile Studio)**

James Colubrine growls, "Not one bit of fear! What about the goofball, did we get any footage from him we can use?"

The technician checks quickly and says, "When the door opened, we started to be able to record through the door so we were able to catch his fear on camera."

James Colubrine nods and says, "Keep the footage. Ok, let's get set up for the next one and tell the men at the door that they can give up on the door. She has already escaped." He thinks for a few moments while the technician gives the order and then says, "We'll get a scared expression off of her and I think I just came up with a way that will get us what we want." He steps back in the barely lit studio, causing his face to fall into the shadows with the light from the monitors lighting just the tiniest bit of outline and there is a dark smile upon his face.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, what did you think of their first attempt at scaring Kim? After all, the average person would be scared of the total darkness and flooding water in a place that they normally felt comfortable in wouldn't they? What do you think they have planned next? Did you like how I had Bonnie be the one who helped free Kim? Was Bonnie's reaction Bonnie enough? I hope you're all interested in what will happen in the next part! Do you want to see their second attempt at Kim or their attempt at Shego? (Insert canned evil laughter here)

As usual all reviews, votes, ideas, suggestions on how the duos can hurt James Colubrine, and more are always welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

**KP in Scary Halloween Tactics**

**AN:** Scary Tactics is desperate for ratings during Halloween. Just how far will they go for the ratings?

_**Chapter 4: Show Time! Take Two!**_

**(Middleton, in a mobile studio)**

James Colubrine waits for the technician and the others to finish and he knew they were triple checking everything, as he didn't want any screw-ups this time!

Finally the technician says to him, "We have the green light sir. Operation "Scare Her" is ready to go."

James Colubrine grins wickedly as he says, "Excellent! Begin it right away!"

**(Meanwhile in Middleton)**

Shego makes her way through Middleton with every intention of finding the one thing that Kim Possible was scared the most of. Now she knew that like herself, she was a very brave one and she had personally witnessed Kim face many things that would scare any normal person into well… the way her sidekick acted usually. It had taken some time and it was against her better judgment but Dr. D was her boss so for the time being she was willing to try what the TV show people had in mind.

Shego slips into some shadows with a grin even darker than those of the shadows as she spots Kim and Ron. She pulls out a communicator and softly says into it, "I have found them. Let's get this plan started." She was glad to have the volume turned down as Drakken's voice shouts, "Found who?" Followed by a moment of silence before he realizes and says at softer voice, "Oh… right. Ok! Let's start operation 'Scare Her' now!"

Shego just rolls her eyes as she makes a disgusted noise and continues to follow Kim and Ron from Bueno Nacho. She follows them as the two of them casually make their way to Kim's home. She listens in with the portable spying equipment on their conversation and almost gags a couple of times at how they acted around each other. Still, she supposed it was better than if they were actually a couple. Now that would truly not make sense.

Kim walks up to her front door with Ron in tow as she says, "Come on Ron, I know you need some help with your math homework. The sooner you get it done, the less stress later."

Ron lets out a heavy sigh, rolling his head a little as he says, "Aw but Kim! You know the teacher's had it out for me ever since I made her look foolish with Rufus. She keeps assigning me extra work."

Kim says, "A little paranoid Ron?" as she opens the door.

Ron says, "So you think it is just a coincidence that after every lesson plan she writes on the board. She will take the time to walk over and hand me a note with extra homework even when I haven't done anything?"

Kim is silent at that as she had to admit that her friend had a valid point, he did seem to be burdened with extra work since then and that the embarrassment had been major when it was revealed that Ron had been using Rufus to cheat on his homework.

Ron follows Kim in the house as he complains some more about his head going to explode if it was crammed with any more math just as Shego slips in through a back entrance to the house and there is a flash of light that goes unnoticed in the daytime.

**(Middleton, in a mobile studio)**

James Colubrine stares at a monitor with the light from it illuminating his cold eyes and the hint of a dark smile at the corners of his mouth.

The technician adjusts the equipment, trying to zero in on Kim and Ron's conversation and hopefully get a clear recording of any screams.

**(Kim Possible's Home)**

Suddenly Ron cries out, "Kim! Look out!" and pushes her out of the way as there is an explosion from the kitchen, barely avoiding something that comes flying from it.

Kim and Ron get up from the floor and there is so much smoke coming from it when the something that went flying from the kitchen door rolls to bump Ron on the foot. The smoke flows through the door, becoming like gray fog through the room.

Ron picks it up as he says, "What do you suppose this is Kim? Pot roast from the oven?" He turns it over and screams, "OH MY…! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! KP! AAAAAAA! HELP! AAAAHH! KP! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" He tries to juggle it around as he couldn't decide whether to drop it or to decide which hand to let touch it the longest.

Kim didn't know why Ron was screaming over some dinner from the oven so she grabs it from his hands and saw that it was extremely badly burnt. She turns it over as Ron blubbers for her not to and her eyes just about jump out of their sockets! In her hands was the charred but yet impossible to miss face of her mother! So as Ron screams loudly and tries to crawl up the wall, away from the sight the eyes open suddenly!

Shego watches carefully as she had to admit that the prop guys in Hollywood really knew how to make realistic body parts as it looked so real that if she didn't know that this was all for TV, she would have been fooled too even though she had to admit the opening of the eyes bit as a 'last gasp moment' was a little bit overdoing it. She had to give them props though for the heavily charred look, the wisps of red hair here and there, and the blood sure looked real.

Kim cries out, "MOM!? What happened??" Her eyes tearing up as she puts her hand over the eyes and closes them. She closes her own eyes as she falls to her knees, clutching at the head to her chest.

Ron quickly senses that Kim needed him and overcomes his own terror to do the right thing. He slowly but surely makes his way over to his best friend as she begins to cry ever so softly at first before erupting into a full-blown wail as she collapses into chest and wraps his arms around her. He didn't know what to say, what could he say? His thoughts were on what to say to the rest of the family. All he knew for sure was that Kim needed him and he was going to be her support as long as she needed him.

Suddenly Drakken's voice shouts over the radio, that she had forgotten that she turned up back to normal, "Shego! Did the plan work?"

The sudden sound of Drakken mentioning a plan caught in Kim's mind and she opens her eyes. Kim pulls back from Ron as she growls, "Plan? PLAN? Was it your plan to…?" She is cut off as Ron stands up and puts his hand on her shoulder while he says, "Shego? _You_ did this to Mrs. Dr. P?"

Shego smirks as she says, "I wish I could take all the credit but we had some help in this one."

**(Middleton, in a mobile studio)**

James Colubrine presses a button and says, "Your sidekick is saying too much! Can't you tell her to shut up!"

Drakken's voice comes back over the speaker, "I have been trying to do that for years! Shego is has always been very lippy with me."

James Colubrine grumbles for a moment, tilting his head forward to completely hide his face in shadows with only the light from the monitor showing the back of his head and shoulders. He then turns to the technician and shouts, "Begin 'Greenie Screamie' now!"

The technician gulps and nods, beginning right away.

**(Kim Possible's Home)**

Shego dodges a couple of powerful blows from Ron, and is impressed for once with him. One punch had blown a hole through the wall and a kick had split the couch in half as she had avoided some sort of blue light. She notes that Kim watched in shock as well while still clutching onto that thing in her arms. She could tell that somewhere in there, Kim's brain was thinking about the verbal clue that she'd given earlier.

She found it increasingly difficult to avoid Ron's furious attacks. He was so focused, so driven, nothing like the usual goofy, clumsy way he usually was. His moves were usually an unfocused mess that reminded her more of how a small kid might imitate cartoon super kung-fu and why she always preferred Kim. At least she was always willing to give it her all with serious focus that a true battle should have. Now having to face Ron with the way he was, she was quickly finding herself almost at a disadvantage!

Ron's hands flew smoothly without any hint of the awkward hesitation or clumsiness that usually ruined his moves. His feet would leap from the ground with a boundless spring of energy, and he barely noticed that Shego was being forced _back_ away from him and Kim. This was fine for him, as he just wanted to get her away from his best friend. A part of him worried that if he didn't drive Shego away, Kim would snap out of it and attack Shego. That was something he couldn't allow to happen because he had heard the edge in Kim's voice, the quietly building rage that was like a volcano ready to explode. So he wanted to be her volcano and plus… Mrs. Dr. P had been like a second mother to him, and he hoped that she would understand from heaven what he was doing.

Shego fires a couple of quick, green plasma blasts right at Ron but he avoids them with a quick series of flipping moves as if they were slow balls of Kleenex coming at him. She growls and gets the room she needs to build up a powerful charge in her hands to attack him with and blow a hole for her escape.

Kim shouts, "Shego! Who else besides Drakken is involved? Who!?"

Shego changes her charging up to a couple of streams of blasts at Ron but he moves like a ballerina on a stage, totally missing her target as she says, "I'd tell you Princess but then that would spoil the surprise and I don't think the Mistress of the Darkness would be too pleased."

Kim looks at Shego with utter confusion as Shego is forced to dodge into the corner of the room. She pulls out her Kimmunicator and as soon as Wade pops up on the screen she says, "Wade, I need you to do a search for me."

Wade nods as he wonders why Kim looks so upset and says, "Sure thing, what do you need a search on?"

Shego pulls back to a corner of the room where she charges up a huge ball of power in her hand, watching as Ron pull back to watch her and possibly plan on how to attack her the moment she lets it fly.

There is flash and the wall cracks on the wall behind Ron even as Kim says to Wade, "I need you to a quick search for anyone called the Mistress of Darkness."

Wade looks at her at her with a baffled expression as he says to her, "You're kidding right?"

Kim shakes her head as she glances down at the head in her lap, "Being serious here Wade."

Wade says, "Kim the only Mistress of the Darkness I know of is Elv-" the rest of his words are cut off as Shego yells loudly, firing her massive blast that Ron dodges. The wall explodes a moment before with Drakken as he says, "I'm here Shego!"

Shego shouts, "Dr. D! Look out!" even as it is too late for her powerful blast strikes Drakken!

Drakken screams in agony as he is destroyed, leaving nothing more than his smoking black boots behind!

Shego screams, "NO! Dr. D! NO!"

There is complete silence in the room for a few moments before Ron hangs his head and says, "Man… what a way to go."

Wade says through the Kimmunicator, "Kim? What is going on? Why did you want to know about Elvira?"

Kim looks at Shego as she says to Wade, "Wade… I don't think… we have to be worrying about Drakken anymore."

Wade says, "Why? What just happened? Kim will you please tell me what is going on?" When he didn't get an answer from her right away, he starts to scan Kim's house after determining that was where she was and a light starts to flash at him.

Shego turns to Ron, hands flaming more threateningly than usual as she growls, "You… This is all your fault! I have lost Dr. D!"

Ron falls back into his normal habits and raises his hands up fearfully as he says, "Uh… wait a minute Shego. I didn't know he was there and it wasn't my fault that your blast uh… oh boy." He realizes that he'd said a bit too much too late as a trembling Shego starts to blast at him and they weren't your typical 'knock you down' type of blasts too!

**(Middleton, in a mobile studio)**

James Colubrine laughs loudly before he says, "Excellent! Excellent! Now **this** is real Television! Our ratings will soar through the roof!"

A phone rings and the technician answers, "Hello? Yes he is here." A pause before he says, "What?" A pause as he looks at James Colubrine celebrating the chaos on the screen before he says, "I am not sure if this is the best time to interrupt him. Maybe later? But… I…" He takes a deep breath and sighs before he says, "Mr. Colubrine? You have a call and it is important."

James Colubrine doesn't look away from the screen as says in an annoyed voice, "Whoever it is, they can talk to me later."

The technician says, "There is a problem about the show sir."

James Colubrine did not like hearing that and turns away from the screen to grab the phone from him and shouts, "This is James Colubrine! What is it?!"

James Colubrine's face goes through the look of surprise and anger as he squeezes the phone so tightly in his hand, one could almost hear it cracking under the strain before he shouts again, "You are kidding me? You're telling me this NOW? I don't **care** about the damn consequences that you're so worried about! This is pure ratings gold!" He then turns and slams the phone so hard into the receiver that handset breaks in half! Growling in frustration he shouts at the technician, "You! You better be recording all of this! I don't want any slip ups like last time!"

The technician quickly goes over the board and nods, "Everything is recording fine and audio is good."

James Colubrine looks at the monitor and says, "Good… I can just smell it now. The nominations and the awards for this episode will be mine!"

* * *

**AN:** Well people, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. One thing is for certain, James Colubrine is digging a very, very, very deep hole for himself wouldn't you agree? Any thoughts on how he pulled THIS one off? What do you think of what happened to Mrs. Dr. P? Do you think that would be scary enough for someone like Kim? What do you think of Ron's reaction? Was it the right thing to do? Do you think Ron could really have done that well by himself against Shego given a clear, driving reason? I am sorta curious what you all think of Drakken's end. Oh, and what do you think of Wade's role in this particular chapter? Do you think Wade will be able to help? Any thoughts on the mysterious caller?

As usual all reviews, votes, thoughts, ideas, feelings, and more are always welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

_**KP in Scary Halloween Tactics**_

**AN:** Scary Tactics is desperate for ratings during Halloween. Just how far will they go for the ratings?

Chapter 5: Show Time is over!

**(Middleton, in a mobile studio)**

James Colubrine was relaxing in his private office in the mobile studio as they drove to the TV station. He knew that at the station was Elvira, already dressed and waiting to go on the air.

**(Meanwhile at Kim Possible's House)**

Kim leaps to defend her friend Ron, meeting Shego head on in a duel of punches and kicks while Ron picks up the dropped Kimmunicator and cries out, "Wade! What should I do? Shego's furious about Drakken being gone and Kim is super upset about her mom!"

Shego growls as she slashes at Kim with glowing hands that Kim blocks and counters with a grab, tossing her to the ground but Shego is good enough to land on her feet. Shego does a quick foot sweep that knocks Kim down but before she can punch her, she gets a face full of feet as Kim leaps up from the ground.

Wade says, "There's nothing to do Ron."

Ron whines as he watches the intense battle, "I know! I think they could really hurt each other this time!"

Shego overhears and shouts at Ron angrily, "Hey sidekick! I have always tried to hurt Princess here!"

Kim takes that moment to punch Shego hard, knocking her down before she shouts, "Hey! Don't you talk to him like that! Besides we both know that you've been slacking off in the battles lately."

Shego gets back to her feet as she wipes a corner of her mouth with some blood before she snarls, "That is only because I don't want to break a nail! Do you have any idea how hard it is try to always look your best in a lair full of stupid men?"

Wade says to Ron through the Kimmunicator, "No Ron, I mean no one is really dead. Kim's mom is on her way home and Drakken is just outside. Everything you two saw was Hollywood special effects!"

Shego stops fighting with Kim and grabs the Kimmunicator from Ron to shout, "What? You mean Dr. D is ok? Location: NOW!" She then stops and turns to Kim and says, "This is all the work of that TV show!"

Kim tilts her head and says, "What? What TV show? Just what is going on here Shego?"

Shego sighs in an angry way and says, "Some idiot paid Dr. D and I to try and scare you for a TV show called "Scary Tactics" because they don't realize just how hard it is to scare you."

Ron nods and says, "Yeah, whenever we went to the haunted houses, Kim was always the one who never let out so much as a eek!"

Kim frowns at Ron and says, "Oh like I'm really supposed to scream like you when some guy in a Frankenstein costume come out from behind the foam wall?"

Ron says, "Well it is better than that one guy who made the mistake of touching you in a haunted house." Rufus pops his head out of Ron's pocket and nods "Uh-huh, owie!"

Shego looks at the two of them and says in confusion, "What happened?"

Kim suddenly gets all defensive and says, "Nothing!"

Ron says, "Kim! Nothing isn't when you break the guy's arm!"

Shego turns to look at a flustered Kim and says with admiration in her voice, "Way to go!"

Kim quickly says, "He surprised me and when he grabbed my shoulder… well, I let my training take over and threw him uh, through a wall."

Ron says, "Lucky for us the wall was just soft stuff or I think he would have broken more than his arm."

Wade says, "Do you still want Drakken's location Shego?"

Shego shakes her head, "No, I'll deal with him later." An evil smile grows on her face as she says to Kim, "How about we put our differences aside for one night and show that TV show what it really means to be scared for all that they put us through?"

Kim thinks about her mother from the kitchen and how it was going too far. She holds out her hand and says, "You've got it Shego, but just for tonight."

Shego grins and shakes hands with Kim Possible as Ron says to no one in particular, "Now I really know the scariest sight for this Halloween. Kim and Shego working together to punish someone." Rufus just hides under the flap of Ron's pocket as he agrees as well.

**(TV Studio)**

Elvira walks from her dressing room and says to someone, "Are we ready to go yet?"

The guy nods and says, "Yes, we have just received the video and are ready to go."

Elvira didn't know what they were planning on showing but they were really pulling out the stops to have something scary if they were going to pull her away from her own TV show for a night. She goes to the set and checks her costume before sitting down to make her she didn't pop out of her top and show a nipple by accident as she had done once before though fortunately they were taping so the studio cut that part out before the broadcast.

The show begins with Elvira coming out of a standing black casket covered in old webs with her arms in front of her before she walks over and lays out on the black leather lounge chair stolen from another set but made up in fake spider webs and spooky decorations. With those blood-red lips of hers, the black hair that had black strands that cascaded around her shoulders like running blood down to between her ample cleavage that her costume was famous for and those bright eyes of hers. It a sight that made the first cameraman gulp heavily at.

Elvira shifts her voice into a spooky one as she looks hauntingly at the camera, "Hello ghouls and girls, to a very special episode of Scary Tactics with yours truly…" She touches her hand to her chest as she bats her long black lashes at the camera, "Elvira, Mistress of The Dark as your host through this night of scares."

Meanwhile James Colubrine is rubbing his hands together as he says, "I can't wait to see how the world will react to seeing the unscareable bitches, scared by my show!" He laughs even as Elvira reads from the prompter, "Tonight the simply delightful scary folks here have attempted to do what no other has dared to do. (She adds extra creepiness to the first word) Scare… the bravest, toughest women in the world over as…"

Elvira had a sudden pit in her stomach as she read the first name, "Kim Possible" as Kim leaps from an air duct to land behind her. Something she doesn't realize as she continues to read, "And Shego." At the moment Shego's name was mentioned, a pair of green glowing fists ignite in the darkness that surrounds her set to illuminate only Shego's face which was half covered in her own long, black hair.

Ron falls out of the air duct and lands with a crash behind Elvira, causing her to gasp in surprise and turn her head towards the noise. He says, "I am ok! Oh! Heh, hey you're that creepy lady from TV! Um…" Kim rolls her eyes and says, "She is Elvira, Mistress of the Dark, you know… from that show that give you nightmares for a week after you watched it?"

Ron's eyes go wide as he says, "Hey that movie she showed about the wolfman was truly scary stuff Kim!"

Kim says, "Focus Ron, we can talk about how wolfmen don't really exist later."

Elvira was a professional actress and knew how to adlib. She swings her feet down from the lounge chair and slowly stands up for that creepy factor which works on Rufus as he covers his eyes with a paw while hiding in Ron's pocket and mutters, "Creepy!"

Elvira extends her hands up into the air towards them with the black costume having picked up some of the fake spider webbing and says, "Welcome Kim Possible! Let us kick off this ghoulish night together with your scare first."

Kim frowns angrily, putting her fists on her hips as she says, "I don't think so Elvira. We're here to put a stop to this."

Elvira was surprised by this and says, "The both of you?" She almost cries out as a green blast flies past her head and punches a hole into the casket that she had started the show in. She sees it smoking as Shego steps out of the darkness and says, "Yeah, the both of us."

Shego holds out her flaming fingers near Elvira, making the white makeup that she had on all reflect the green light to make her look sickly and says, "Where is the footage?"

Elvira points in a direction as she says, "Up there in the control room with that spawn of the devil, James Colubrine."

Shego leans in with a sinister grin, "You are my kind of evil lady." She says before laughing as she runs off towards the control room.

Ron says in a fearful voice, "You're not really evil, are you?"

Elvira could see Ron was looking more scared of her than of Shego and couldn't resist saying, "I am Mistress of the Dark for a reason. Do you want me to show you why?" She starts taking a few steps towards him, making him cringe and cry out, "KIM!"

Ron looks around and notices that Kim had already taken off after Shego and cries out even louder, "KP! SIDEKICK IN TROUBLE!" While Rufus hides fully in Ron's pocket, shivering in fear as he mutters, "Oh no!" over and over.

**(Meanwhile in the Control Booth)**

James Colubrine shouts at a technician, "What do you mean we're not on the air anymore? What happened! What do you mean you don't know? FIX IT!"

Just as James Colubrine was beginning to yell again at the technician, the lights suddenly cut out for the room along with everything else, leaving only the emergency lights to come on from above the exit automatically.

The technician fearfully says, "Sir, this isn't good. We've lost communication with everyone outside of the room. Even the phones and internal communications are down. We should get out of here while we still can."

James Colubrine says angrily, "Ok, let's get out of here until the room is restored." Moments before his cell phone starts to ring.

The technician leaves the room as quickly as he can while fumbling in the dark even as James Colubrine says into the phone, "Hello? Who is this?"

The voice says over the phone, "I just thought I'd call and ask you one last time to reconsider airing Kim and Shego's tapes like that."

James Colubrine growls at the phone, "You again? Look, there is no way I will stop! This episode could make keep the show running! It could also make or break my career in this town!"

Two glowing spots of green flame appear in the darkness at the doorway before one of them floats up and fires a tiny but quick burst that blasts the phone James Colubrine had been using.

James Colubrine shouts, "Who dares!" as he turns towards where the blast came from.

The twin flaming spheres become hands that are swinging with a most sexy, but dangerous walk as the light from the emergency exit illuminates Shego. She looks at him with an angry look on her face. A look that would shrivel most of the supervillain community for when she got really, truly angry it was known that only Kim Possible could deal with her.

James Colubrine shouts at Shego, "I was in the middle of a call and you're going to buy me a new phone, Shego!"

Shego runs at James Colubrine, grabbing him with her flaming hands before spinning to smash him onto the controls. She growls, "ZIP IT!" She brings her face in close in a menacing way, staring right into his eyes as she hisses, "No one, and I mean NO ONE uses and sets me up for embarrassment! Do you hear me?"

James Colubrine says, "It is just television Shego. What? Are you afraid to show everyone your vulnerable side?"

Shego yells in her frustration, as she couldn't say one way or another so she decides to do the very next best thing! She smashes a fist into the console and pulls out a thick grouping of wires to tie him up before she very evilly says, "Time for you to learn a very important lesson…"

Meanwhile Kim Possible was just about finished tying up Elvira for looking threatening to Ron.

Kim grabs Ron by the hand and quickly says, "C'mon Ron! I am afraid Shego's going to do something bad to the producer!"

Ron runs as he shouts, "Right behind you Kim!" Together they reach the room quickly enough to see Shego walking out of the door and past them with some paper in her hand. She waves the paper in the hand and says, "He is all yours now Princess, what is left of him that is."

Kim and Ron both look at each other and burst into the room to see James Colubrine all tied up in a chair, sobbing softly with his head tilted down.

Kim quickly walks up to the dimly lit man and says, "Are you ok? What did Shego do to you?"

James Colubrine sniffles and moans sadly but doesn't answer, not even bothering to raise his head.

Kim turns to Ron and says, "Get your flashlight out Ron so I can see him better." She gets out her laser lipstick out so she can cut the tangle of cables that he is tied up with.

Ron fumbles with the flashlight after getting it out of his pocket and turns it on, shining it on the back of the sobbing man.

Kim cuts the cables quickly with her laser and as soon as the cables are severed, he starts to tilt forward as if he had no strength to hold himself up.

Both Kim and Ron dash forward to grab and help support him before he would have fallen out of his seat, with him still sobbing. In the mad rush to grab him, Ron drops his flashlight and it rolls, doing a quick spin on the floor to end up shining at their feet at the base of the chair.

Kim shakes her side of James Colubrine and says, "What did Shego do? Please tell me!"

James stops long enough to say, "She… She… took it all."

Kim grows more concerned and says, "Took what? What did she take?"

James lets out a long sigh of a hollow and defeated man before he manages to speak again, "Everything I own… Every… Everything I am… right down… to my soul."

Kim didn't understand what he was talking about when Ron suddenly cries out, "AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!! Kim! There's blood on the floor!"

Kim looks down quickly and sure enough, on the floor there was a small puddle of blood dripping from the right side of him near Ron's feet. She quickly says, "Hold him still Ron! I have to check the wound!"

Ron nods and supports the heavier man with all his strength while Kim moves from her side to his side and start to check out where the blood was coming from.

Kim quickly discovers that there is a cut in the middle of the man's hand and it had covered all of the fingers. She quickly pulls out a mini first aid kit from a hip pouch and starts to do what she can for the cut. After that she quickly picks up the flashlight and starts to search for any other wounds but other than a black eye and bloody lip from being punched in the mouth, he had no other wounds.

James Colubrine resumes softly sobbing, as he looks at his bandaged hand for a little bit before he says, "What's the point That demoness took everything from me."

Kim says, "Did this have something to do with that paper Shego walked out of here with?"

James Colubrine spins towards her and grabs her with a wild look in his eyes as he shouts, "That wasn't your Shego! That was a demoness! A creature of pure evil! She had me sign away all my property, all my money, and she even took my very soul on a parchment in my blood!"

Kim frowns and says, "I've fought Shego lots of times, if she was a demoness. I would have known about it by now don't you think?"

James Colubrine shakes Kim by the shirt hard as if trying to shake sense into her, "NO! It wasn't her! She was possessed! Possessed I say!"

Ron whiningly says, "Kim… It IS Halloween. (He gulps) You don't think that she… um, was really…?" He is cut off by Kim saying, "Don't be silly Ron! Shego obviously tricked him into thinking that she was a demoness."

James Colubrine sobbingly says, "You don't understand… You don't understand… shapeshifting…" He trails off after that.

Suddenly the lights come back on full force as the power is restored, and Shego walks into the room. She says, "Hey Kimmie! Where did you go? I went back to where I left you after beating him up some so you could get your licks in too."

Kim and Ron didn't understand what Shego was talking about as she calmly walks up to the teens. They were even more confused when Shego spots the blood and says, "You actually wounded him more than I did? I gotta say I approve because this slimeball got whatever was coming to him."

Kim suddenly shouts at Shego, "Where is it Shego? Where is the document you had him sign in his blood?"

James cries out, "Parchment!" before sobbing again.

Kim then shakes her head and says, "Fine, where is the parchment Shego?"

Shego holds up her hands and says, "Whoa there Princess! First off, I have no idea what you're talking about? I'll admit I destroyed his phone got a few punches in but you were taking so long since you should have been right behind me that I went looking for you."

James Colubrine sobs and says, "Not her… the other her."

Ron says, "Her? What other her? The only other woman we say in here was…" Kim finishes for him as she calls out, "Elvira!"

Shego looks at them with the most puzzled expression. She was smart as Kim and she had no idea what the two of them were talking about.

Suddenly Kim's Kimmunicator goes off so Kim activates it and says, "Wade! You'll never guess what is going on here. There is major weirdness at the studio."

Wade says, "Does it have anything to do with Elvira being in two places at the same time?"

Kim says, "What are you talking about Wade?"

Wade types and suddenly the screen splits into two to show Elvira on her "Search for Elvira" show and Elvira at the beginning of "Scary Tactics."

Ron cries out, "I knew it! A real demoness! AAAAUUUGHH! We're doomed!"

Shego was getting upset and says, "Will someone just tell me what is going on here?"

Ron quickly says, "When we got here, you walked by us and then we find out this guy here had signed away everything including his soul to who we thought was you but turns out wasn't you, and it was really Elvira but it then wasn't really Elvira but some kind of shapeshifting demoness and now we're all doomed!"

Shego blinks and says, "Say what?" She turns to Kim and says, "Is he… you know alright in the head? Has he finally cracked?"

Kim looks at Shego as she says, "If he has, then count me in because it is looking to be exactly as he said Shego."

Shego grabs Kim's hand and pulls herself into view of the Kimmunicator, "Hey computer geek, care to explain what happened to them?"

Wade sighs and says, "When you left to go look for Kim, you must have missed them and I just confirmed that just moments ago, after the power came on. That everything James Colubrine used to own is now owned by someone else."

At this James Colubrine jumps up and screams, "NOOOOO!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!" He suddenly dashes from the room, knocking down Kim and Ron before jumping out of a window headfirst and they were three stories up!

Ron gets up and says fearfully, "Is… Is… Is he?"

Shego goes over to the window and looks down before shaking her head and says, "Looks like he won't have to worry about trying to get his stuff back anymore with the mess down there."

Ron goes "EWW!" and his hand lands on a phone on the ground. He says, "Hey look! A phone with the initals C.B. on it, do you suppose it was his?" Before anyone can answer it suddenly starts to ring with Shego's eyes going wide at the sight of this.

Ron answers the phone and says, "Uh… Hello?"

The voice on the phone says, "Oh hello Ron. I take it that Mr. James Colubrine has been dealt with?"

Ron looks at the broken window and gulps before he says, "Um, yeah… you could say it is a permanent kind of way."

The smile is evident in the voice as it says, "Don't worry, all that he owned will be donated to yours and Shego's favorite charities."

Ron pales white and thrusts out his hand towards Kim, mouthing that she should take it. The moment the phone leaves his hand he passes out with "Hello? Who is this?" Coming from Kim in a bit of an angry voice as she hated people playing games with her or frightening her best friend like that.

Shego shakes her head at Ron for a moment and says, "Who is it? I want to hear who it is, put them on speaker."

Before Kim can do that, the speaker option on the phone suddenly turns on and the mysterious voice says, "Ah, so you're there too Shego? As I told Ron, all that he owned will be donated to the favorite charities for both you and Kim. It only seems fair after all since he caused the both of you so much trouble and embarrassment."

Kim says, "Ok, enough with the mysterious games. Who are you? Did you impersonate Shego and Elvira?"

The voice on the phone says, "I did and I am sorry to trick you like that Kim, but I suppose I let my fun with Mr. James Colubrine get a bit out of hand. I had to simply get him back for targeting the two of you like that and disrupting the flow of things."

Shego says, "I don't know who you are but you should know that a man is dead because of your fun and games! Even I know where to draw a line."

The voice on the phone says, "No great loss to the world I assure you. Everyone hated him, even his own employees. He took great joy out of he sufferings of others. It is why he started the show "Scary Tactics" after all. Still, if it'll make you feel better I'll set aside some of his fortune to make sure he will have a good burial and flowers for a hundred years."

Kim says, "You're missing the point! You murdered someone by scaring into believing you had taken his very soul as well!"

The voice on the phone says with evil joy in it, "Of course I did. I had to get something of some worth out of helping restore the balance didn't I? I didn't do all this simply out of the speck of goodness that resides in my black heart after all. A creature of darkness has got to earn a living somehow. Now go and enjoy what's left of your Halloween." The phone then clicks as the connection closes.

Kim tries to dial back the phone but discovers that there was no power in the phone. She turns the phone over to discover that a blast from Shego had destroyed the lower half of the phone along with the battery compartment! Judging from the way the phone looked, there should have been no way that they should have had a conversation!

Wade says from the Kimmunicator, "Kim? Who was that?"

Shego leans over and turns off the Kimmunicator as she looks at Kim with a bit of a pale expression and says, "Maybe we better do what the voice suggested? Because I don't know about you, but I'm scared."

Kim looks up from the phone and says, "I hate to agree with you Shego, but for once I am scared too." She puts down the phone where Ron had found it and says, "C'mon, let's wake Ron up and get out of here."

Shego says, "He is your sidekick and I have my own plans for Halloween and they include Dr. D in them. I am outta here. Laters Princess." She then leaves the room very quickly.

Kim shakes Ron and says, "Ron! Wake up! Want to go trick or treating?"

Ron wakes up at that moment and says, "Really? I thought you said we were too old to go?"

Kim says, "I'd rather do something fun than be scared, so how about it? Or do you just want to go to Bueno Nacho?"

Ron hops to his feet quickly and shouts, "Nah, I want to go trick or treating! There is still a lot of candy out there just waiting for us!"

Kim smiles as she is glad to see that Ron is none the worse for wear and that he had seemed to have forgotten what scared him so.

Ron grabs Kim by the hand and says, "What are we waiting for? Let's go! And I know just the costumes for us too!" Together they leave with Kim wondering what the costumes will be only to regret her thoughts as she discovers that Ron wanted them to go as a witch and a warlock since he had seen those costumes in the studio near where they'd seen Elvira, who Kim notices was gone from where they'd left her.

Meanwhile Shego had put on her old Team Go's mask that she normally had in a pocket in her uniform and pulled Drakken out for some trick or treating as well. It was something that he had protested against at first but a flaming hand and something about him owing her big time was all that it had taken for him to fall in line.

In another place, a single finger traces along the bridge of the phone that had been used to call Kim, Ron, and Shego moving over to a small snow globe that held James Colubrine in it as he pounds his fists hard.

The finger taps at the snow globe causing him to flinch and shout but no sound could be heard coming from the small sphere before the hand casually goes up to some long, black hair that was covering white skin to reveal very nice cleavage. The camera starts to pull back from the tight view of the finger and cleavage.

Turning, the woman grins and looks at a camera, cackling evilly and loudly before she says, "This Ghouls and Witches, is why even if you're a big man in Hollywood. You should always watch whose toes you're stepping on or you just might end up as little more than a decoration on someone's table." The camera slowly zooms in on her face as she says, "This is Elvira, the Mistress of the Dark and I wish you a very spooktacular evening."

With a wink, the camera quickly pans out to show Elvira picking up the snow globe and walking off into the darkness even as James Colubrine continues to pound and scream for help in the snow globe even as the darkness engulfs them both.

**THE END...?**

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed the final chapter to my 'Scary' Halloween story. What did you think of the way I scared Kim, Ron and Shego? I knew only the supernatural world would be scary enough for those three. Don't you agree? Did you like the revelation that it was all the handywork of Elvira? I have got to ask, do you think the final fate of James Colubrine was well earned? Are there any thoughts about the viewing audience for Elvira? Did mere mortals such as us get to see the show, or do you suppose it was more supernatural in audience? Would any of you like to see another Halloween episode next year staring Elvira? Or would you prefer another host?

As usual all reviews, ratings, ramblings, spooky host ideas or suggestions and more are always welcome. Happy Halloween!


End file.
